Meet Regulus Black
by Morgenes
Summary: Epizoda koja prikazuje Regulusa Blacka kao misterioznog R.A.B.a. Pisano prije izlaska 7. knjige, predviđeno kao jedna od teorija.


**Meet Regulus Black **(HP, Epizode III)

Bilo je tako hladno. Neprestano zavijanje sjevernjaka na liticama, uz kotrljanje valova ledene vode. Vjetar je donosio sitne snježne pahulje. Tako hladno. A noć će biti i gora. Svejedno, nije se usuđivao pomaknuti s mjesta, ne još neko vrijeme. Morao je biti oprezan, držati se plana, jer nije bilo mjesta pogrešci, niti druge prilike. A morao je uspjeti.

Drhteći u svom zaklonu među stijenama, pogledao je na sat koji je izvukao iz džepa. Par minuta do šest. Još malo. Navlačila se magla na ovaj surovi kraj, što je bilo dobro. Što manje vidljivosti, to bolje. Brzo je spremio sat i ponovno zavukao ruke unutar teškog kaputa, da barem malo zagrije sleđene prste. Svaka čarolija koja bi stvorila imalo topline možda bi uzrokovala dim ili treperenje zraka, a nije to mogao dopustiti. Pomisao na vodu par desetaka metara dalje mu je donijela mučninu. Ali ipak, učinit će ono sto je planirao, pa makar mu to bilo, ili ono što ce vjerojatno i biti, posljednje što napravi.

Magla se zgušnjavala, mrak je padao, a tišinu je remetilo samo udaranje valova o obalu. Plima se već odavno povukla. Bilo je vrijeme. Regulus polako ustane, vise zbog ukočenosti nego opreza, pa proviri iz skrovišta. Nigdje nije bilo nikog živog, samo stijene, vjetar, more i nakupine mrtve smrznute mahovine među kamenjem. Osvrtao se i naposljetku zadržao pogled na vodi i crnoj hridi do koje je bilo nemoguće doći pješice. Tamo negdje, znao je, bijaše ulaz.

Ponovno se spustio na koljena u stjenoviti zaklon i izvukao svoj čarobni štapić. Mala čarolija prizivanja, tek toliko da otvori put. Zatim pročisti grlo.

"Kreacher!" pozove zapovjednim glasom.

Odmah se ispred njega, uz prasak, stvori kućni vilenjak dugog tamnog nosa i vodenastih očiju, zaogrnut samo jednom ofucanom krpom. Izgledao je uznemireno i zlovoljno, pa je zirkajući unaokolo samo promrmljao: "Gospodar me zvao."

"Jesi li sve učinio kako sam ti naložio?" brzo ga upita Regulus.

"Kreacher je napravio sve što je mladi gospodar tražio. On slijedi sve zapovijedi svoga gospodara iako ga ne razumije," pokunjeno će vilenjak, spustivši dlakave uši kad ih je udario neugodni zapuh vjetra.

"To je sasvim dovoljno. Dobro obavljeno, Kreacher. Zadovoljan sam. A sad me pažljivo slušaj. Znaš da ja radim tajne i važne stvari za obitelj, znaš to, zar ne?" reče, trudeći se polako i jasno objasniti.

"Kreacher zna," odvrati vilenjak, meškoljeći se sada s malo zadovoljstva. "Draga Gospodarica, Vaša majka, uvijek Vas hvali i podupire u svemu."

"Da, tako je," potvrdi Regulus, a ovaj put mu je jasnoća i hladnoća u glasu bila iskrena. Pažljivo je gledao vilenjaka. "A ovo sad je jako važno, najvažniji zadatak ikada. I u tebe imam povjerenja da mi pomogneš."

Vilenjak je sad naočigled procvao, izravnavši uši unatoč vjetru. Imati ulogu u nečemu što je važno obitelji, naročito Regulusovoj majci, bijaše za njega poput ostvarenja najljepšeg sna. Regulus je sad to spretno iskoristio za svoje potrebe. Zaista, kad bi mu majka znala što zapravo namjerava, proklela bi ga do groba. Još uvijek mu je bilo šokantno i strano tako razmišljati. Prije svega par mjeseci… kao da je svijet bio nešto posve drugo. Ili je on bio netko drugi. Oh, kako su mu nedostajale sve one divne iluzije! Ali sada su isparile. Sve je isparilo.

"Gospodar je zabrinut?"

Regulus se trgne. Valjda mu se nešto od misli očitovalo na licu. K vragu, mora ostati sabran! Ponovno namjesti oštar izraz.

"Briga je nevažna. Ono što sad želim je da mi obećaš da ces učiniti sve, bas sve što ti naredim i da ce ovaj naš cijeli pothvat ostati tajna. Nećeš nikome reći što smo učinili, jasno?"

Vilenjak zdušno klimne. "Kreacher obećaje!"

Međutim, Regulus ga je još uvijek probadao pogledom. "Ni mojoj majci, ni mojim rođacima, nikome iz familije, nikome. Obećaj!"

Sad se činilo da je Kreacheru postalo nelagodno. Trepnuo je očima, kao da je njegovo maloprijašnje obećanje bilo sasvim dovoljno.

"Obećaj! Sad!" uzvikne Regulus, naglo mu stisnuvši rame.

Ovo je imalo željeni učinak. Kod vilenjaka se očigledno pojavio strah, najviše od nepoštovanja prema jednome gospodaru.

"Kreacher obećaje," ponovio je, glasom kao da ima knedlu u grlu.

Regulus ga pusti i zadovoljno klimne, te se vilenjak opet malo opustio. Okrenuo se od njega i ponovno pregledao okolicu, i dalje pustu. Ovim prijetećim, zapovjedničkim ponašanjem odigrao je, možda i nesvjesno, na kartu oca, jer iako je Kreacher obožavao njegovu majku, oca se bio vise plašio. Trenutak je samo stajao pod navalom uspomena. Jer otac mu bijaše mrtav.

Tada se uspravio i skinuo teški kaput, šal, čizme i čarape, te pokretom štapića učinio da iščeznu u pukotinama među stijenama. Rekao je Kreacheru da ga slijedi i krenuo u smjeru mora, prema jednom od rijetkih pristupačnih mjesta na obali. Stao je na vlažnoj hridi tik iznad površine. Još je bilo danjeg svjetla, no voda se činila crna poput tinte. Pogled iz vode mu je uzvratio blijedi mladić od niti 19 godina, tamne kose i podočnjaka, izmoždenog no istovremeno odlučnog pogleda. Kakve li samo razlike nasuprot pristalom, prkosnom i samouvjerenom licu koje je donedavno gledao u zrcalu bogatog srebrnog okvira na ormaru u sobi.

"Gospodar ide u vodu?" šokantno prozbori vilenjak, koji mu je stajao pokraj nogu i buljio u površinu s nevjericom i gađenjem.

"_Mi_ idemo u vodu," odgovori Regulus. Čuti to izgovoreno na glas bio je pravi užas i za njega samoga. Kreacher na to nije rekao ništa, ali kad bi se usudio sigurno bi mlatio nogama i rukama i preklinjao za odustajanje. Regulus sjedne na kamen i stopalima dotakne vodu. Odmah je morao stisnuti zube, no kroz oči su mu ipak pobjegle dvije suze. Ovo nije bilo normalno, van svake, pa i najluđe pameti. _Zapravo briljantno, s druge strane_, pomisli s naznakom očajnog osmjeha. _Koja bi budala pokušala ovo, i to još po ovakvom vremenu?_

Nije bilo vremena za odugovlačenje. Naredio je vilenjaku da mu se primi oko vrata i za plašt, a zatim udahnuo, stisnuo grlo i spustio se u vodu. Uz onaj Cruciatus, ovo je bilo nešto najgore što je u životu osjetio.

Plivanje do cilja bila je prava muka. Par mu se puta učinilo da ide krivim smjerom ili da pliva već satima bez da se miče s mjesta. Nije osjećao prste, a kasnije niti svoje pokrete, samo ovaj užasni ledeni stisak oko sebe. Samo je po gibanju vode mogao vidjeti da još zamahuje rukama. Kreacher mu se grčevito držao oko vrata i tiho stenjao. Napokon, nakon previše vremena, tamna hrid se približila i crna je rupa u njoj postala očita. Uplivao je unutra, očešajući se o oštro kamenje, iako ga je jedva osjetio. Plivajući u sad gotovo posvemašnjoj tami, uskoro je napipao obalu, no nastavio je s ritmičnim pokretima ruku i nogu dok se nije posve izvukao iz ovog tekućeg leda.

Odmah je mislio zaspati, da bi se u sljedećem trenu naglo pokušao dići u sjedeći položaj, svjestan da će ako zaspi biti gotov. Htio je dohvatiti štapić za pojasom, no ruke su mu se nekontrolirano tresle. Iz četvrtog, petog pokušaja uspio ga je zahvatiti palcem i desnom šakom, druge prste nije mogao ni mrdnuti. Ponavljao je u sebi toliko potrebnu čaroliju sve dok konačno nije uspio. Divni, topli, možda i pretopli zagrljaj zraka osušio ih je u tren oka, te je Kreacher uspio popustiti stisak, pao na leđa i opet se dao u jecanje. Regulus si je priuštio par minuta odmora, sjeo je na suho, razgibavao prste i duboko disao. Gotovo je mogao razabrati pojedinosti ove spilje, jer je nešto svjetla dopiralo kroz ulaz i odražavalo se od vode. Kreacher je počeo kihati.

Morali su nastaviti dalje, što prije. Bio je završen samo lakši dio posla. Regulus ustade, upali svjetlost na štapiću i došeta do zida spilje. Na njemu nije bilo nikakvih neobičnih oznaka, no Regulus je bacio pogled na ulaz, pa na zid i stao nešto računati. Zatim se približio mjestu na kojem je znao da postoji prolaz. Bit će dovoljna samo slabo izvedena čarolija.

"_Sectusempra!_" izgovori, samo malčice zamahnuvši prema svojoj lijevoj ruci. Na dlanu se pojavila posjekotina i počela krvariti. Pritisnuo je dlan na stijenu. Uskoro se pojavio tanki luk, kao od pritvorenih vrata iza kojih sja svjetlost i stijene je nestalo. Regulusova ruka stajala je nasuprot tamnom prostoru. Zatvorio je ranu, pa usmjerio svjetleći vrh štapića ispred sebe, pozvao Kreachera da ga slijedi i zakoračio u tamu.

Ova druga spilja bijaše mnogo veća, mračnija i zlokobnija od prve. Jedini izvor svjetlosti bijaše začarani vrh Regulusovog štapića i otrovni zeleni odsjaj u dalekom središtu dvorane. Između ta dva svjetla prostiralo se crno jezero mirno poput stakla. Pogled na ovu vodu stisnuo mu je utrobu cak i više od pogleda na ono ledeno more. Nije bilo mosta. No Regulus je znao što radi. Odvrtio je svoje poteze u glavi već tisuću puta. Polako je krenuo uz rub jezera, dok mu je za petama bio vilenjak, tih i prestrašen. Brojeći korake, držeći i lijevu ruku u zraku, prisjećajući se, hodao je dok mu ruka odjednom nije dotakla nešto, nevidljivo. Uhvatio se za predmet i dotaknuo ga štapićem, na što se materijalizirao dugi zeleni lanac, izvlačeći nešto iz vode. Ubrzo je na površinu isplutao maleni čamac.

Regulus je par trenutaka samo osluškivao, pazeći da još nešto ne ispliva s dna. No nije više bilo pokreta, niti se čulo ista osim Kreacherova brzog, hrapavog disanja. Riskirao je sljedeći korak i ušao u čamac, povukavši vilenjaka za sobom kao krpenu lutku. Čamac je mirno krenuo prema središtu jezera. Kako je rub jezera odmicao a zelena se svjetlost približavala, u Regulusu je rastao dobrodošli osjećaj rezignacije. Čak i tračak zadovoljstva do sad izvedenim. Pogled mu bijaše hladan i nečitljiv poput vodene površine oko njega. No znao je što bijaše ispod. Samo, kada ce izbiti na vidjelo? Pa je uživao u mirnoći dok je trajala. Čak je i zamijetio nešto neobično: ovaj čamac… bijaše pod identičnom čarolijom kao i čamci koji prevoze nove učenike preko jezera do Hogwartsa. Zar je Mračni Gospodar možda nešto želio poručiti time? Ma, ako je išta i bilo, uključivalo je bljutavu ironiju za koju Regulusa trenutačno nije moglo biti manje briga.

Čamac je pristao uz okrugli kameni otočić, na kojemu je stajalo tek jedno postolje iz čije se gornje površine širila ona zelenkasta svjetlost. Regulus ugasi štapić, izvuče i sebe i skamenjenog Kreachera iz čamca, pa mu bespotrebno naredi da stane po strani i bude tiho. On se sam približio postolju i zagledao u oblu posudu ispunjenu tekućinom koja je stajala na njemu. One divne rezignacije je nestalo. Lice mu se izvilo u zgrožen i odbojan izraz, pa je skrenuo pogled.

Još samo jedan korak, ali… _sranje!_ Nije znao što ovaj napitak točno čini, ali mogao je pretpostavljati da nije ništa ugodno. Napokon, vidio je njegovo stvaranje. Ali sada, ovdje, nije mogao vjerovati da će biti u stanju to učiniti. Ne, nije to mogao učiniti. Kako je uopće mogao misliti suprotno? Zameo je trag, da se sad vrati nitko ne bi znao da je bio ovdje i… i onda što? Pokušati pobjeći? Sakriti se? Naivno razmišljanje. Već je bio mrtav. _Prokleti bili. I oni i njihov Gospodar… svi mi… _

No nije se mogao prisiliti da poduzme sljedeći korak. Bijesan, okrenuo se leđima postolju, teško dišući. Osjećao se grozno, kao dijete na rubu plača. Htio je zaurlati, udariti nešto. Najviše sebe. Kukavica nesposobna! _Takav si slabić, Reggie_, podsmijavao se okrutni ženski glas. _Očekivao sam više, ali ti nećeš dugo_, muški se glas pridružio. Budala… Nikad ništa u tom prokletom životu nije napravio kako treba!

Odjednom izljev gnjeva prestane. Podigao je ruku i dotaknuo medaljon što mu je visio oko vrata, skriven ispod pelerine. I _On_ je mislio da je on obična mala budala, svi su to mislili… Kako Mu je samo želio dokazati suprotno! U glavi mu se malo razbistrilo. Nikada nije, ali ovo hoće. Učinit ce _ovo_ kako treba. Ionako je već bio mrtav…

Iskoristio je trenutak odluke i štapićem stvorio dvije stvari: jednu kristalnu čašu i neupaljenu baklju. Zatim je kleknuo pokraj Kreachera i predao mu obje.

"Ovo želim da učiniš… Uzmi ovo," reče, pokazujući na štap. "Zapali je ako išta pođe po zlu. A s ovim," pokaže na čašu, "želim da grabiš onaj napitak gore i daješ mi ga da popijem, čašu po čašu, i da ne prestaneš s time dok ne popijem cijeli. Što god se… događalo, što god ja tada rekao ili učinio, ne slušaj me, jer moram popiti taj napitak i najvažnije je da mi ga ne prestaneš davati, nagovori me, laži, začepi mi nos, no to je važno, najvažnije." Razmišljao je trenutak što da još kaže, no nije se sjetio ničega, pa strese glavom. "Razumiješ li me?"

"Kreacher razumije," oprezno potvrdi vilenjak, mršteći se zabrinuto i preplašeno. "Učinit ce što gospodar želi."

"Dobro," brzo reče Regulus, stisnuvši zube što prije jer je pomislio da će se ispovraćati od straha. Prisili se duboko udahnuti i preplavi ga osjećaj jada i samoće. Nadao se da ce sve to uskoro nestati. "Dobro, učini to."

Kreacher nešto promrmlja i nestane mu iz vidokruga. Regulus je ostao klečati okrenut od izvora zelene svjetlosti, zagledan u njezin odsjaj u mirnoj vodi. Ranije je čak razmišljao da našopa Kreachera tim napitkom, no čisto je sumnjao da bi vilenjak to preživio. Odvratna zamisao ionako. Kreacher se brzo vratio, prinoseći čašu punu one tekućine njegovim ustima. Popio ju je odmah, ne dopustivši si više bilo kakve misli.

Osjećaj bijaše čudan. Mutan, neraspoznatljiv. Zatvorio je oči. Gotovo kao napitak za uspavljivanje. Nedefiniranog okusa. Ništa previše loše. Naravno, bilo je apsurdno da popije cijeli napitak, nema šanse da popije tako puno bilo čega. Stvar je bila u količini, niti vode ne bi mogao popiti tako mnogo. Piva možda… Ma glupo… Druga čaša. E sad bi bilo dosta. Ne, mama, ne želim više, vrti mi se. Ne moram te slušati, ni on te ne sluša. Kazni njega, on je kriv, uvijek me zadirkuje, a ni ti ga ne voliš. Ne čini to, ne sviđa mi se, boli! Mrzim te! Treća… ne, prestani! _Otac je imao mrki pogled: Ma hajde, ne budi dijete!_ U redu, u redu… Crna mu je spilja zaplivala ispred očiju, da, bio je u spilji, mahnito disao, plakao i utroba mu je gorjela. Je li gotovo? Mora biti gotovo, previše boli, morao je popiti vode. Ne, tek je treća čaša… Ne, ne, ne mogu ja ovo, nemam ni približno snage, moram prestati! Ovo je nemoguće! Četvrtu? Ne mogu, prestani! Molim te… dosta! To je posljednja, zar ne? Utišajte taj zvuk, kakvo je to vrištanje… Ne, ne želim vise moć, želim van, pustite me van! Neću to! Ne želim ga ubiti! Nemojte me ozlijediti! Premračno, prevruće! Nikad neće prestati… što, ovo će ga zaustaviti? Dobro… Tata, nemoj! Ne! Pogriješio sam, vratite ga! Sve ću učiniti! _Ne, ništa nećeš učiniti, preslab si, nikad nećeš uspjeti._ Tata, žao mi je, ne mogu… Molim, molim, molim, stanite! Previše boli… Možda sada prestane… Krv, po zidovima, posvuda, nema povratka. _Ova jama te čeka, Reggie, crna jama, skrivaj se derište, skrivaj, ali ne možeš pobjeći._ Ne, nemoj!! Pomozite mi!! Sve, cijeli život, sve je upropašteno! Koliko još prije smrti? Gdje je?? Što čeka?? Želim da bude gotovo!! Zar nikad neće biti gotovo?! Ovako, u vječnost?! Bez prestanka, bez nade… Ne mogu!!! PREVRUĆE JE!!! Molim vas, bilo tko…! Je li sad kraj? Ne, nikad neće biti! Znam da neće… _Zaslužio si ovo!_ Ugasite tu vatru! Prekinite to vrištanje! Ne mogu više… Boli, boli, boli… imao si pravo… vrati se… znam da ti imaš milosti… vrati se, brate, i ubij me… preklinjem te… ne… mogu…

Izdisaj bijaše paklenski bolan, udisaj još gori. Zar je bio samo spaljeni kostur, a još živ? Ne, ne još i ta mora… Ipak, osjetio je hladnoću u ustima. Voda! Kakav predivan osjećaj! No sve ostalo bijaše agonija. Trepnuvši, ugleda svoju ruku. Nije bila spaljena, samo puna ogrebotina i podljeva krvi. Ležao je na tlu i sve je bilo puno nerazumljivih zvukova. Ništa nije imalo smisla. Odjednom sijevne nešto sjajno. Vatra! _Ne, ne opet!_ Ovo ga je trgnulo. Počeo je mlatiti rukama, dovukavši se do podnožja kamenog postolja. Tada se sjetio. _Horcrux!_ Oko njega je bio neki metež, ali prvo je morao napraviti najvažnije. Nekako se uspravio, rukama se popevši uz postolje do sada prazne posude. Na dnu je ležao predivan, težak medaljon s ugraviranom zmijom. Regulus drhtavim rukama skine svoj medaljon, zamijeni ga sa Slytherinovim, stavivši ga oko vrata. Bio je teži od njegovog. Zatim se okrenuo na parajući zvuk vriska, da bi se susreo s novim stravičnim prizorom.

Inferii su ustali iz vode i okružili otok. Prazna, izobličena, trula lica muškaraca, žena, djece što su nekoć bila živa izvirala su posvuda oko njih. Kao da promatra grotesknu predstavu koja se izvodi samo za njega, Regulus se pijano ogledavao, ništa ne poduzimavši, jedva svjestan unezvjerenog vilenjaka koji je vitlao zapaljenom bakljom oko sebe, dok je kreatura bivalo sve više. Zagledao se u lice koje mu se učinilo poznato i ta je pomisao bila toliko užasna da ga je prikovala na mjestu. Ličilo je na njega. Da… njegova smrt. Pripadao je ovdje. Uskoro će završiti ovdje, možda…

"Gospodaru, probudite se!!!" vrištao je Kreacher dalje. Jedna od kreatura prihvatila ga je za nogu, te je pao i baklja mu je izletjela iz ruke, što je privuklo Regulusov pogled. Odjednom se oslonivši na instinkt, kao da ga je netko protresao, zgrabio je baklju i svoj čarobni štapić, stvorivši još jednu vatrenu kuglu, koja je plesala blizu vrha štapića kao da visi o niti. Zavrtio ju je oko sebe, primijetio da se tamne sjene inferija povlače, i čim je spazio čamac, pojurio prema njemu na nesigurnim nogama, usput izvlačeći vilenjaka iz stiska mrtvih udova. Čamac se pokrenuo, no brojne trule ruke cijelim su putem pokušavale zagrabiti unutrašnjost. Kreacher je opet primio baklju i mahnito je vrtio oko ruba čamca, tjerajući ih. No kad su napokon stigli do obale i iskobeljali se van, sve se smirilo. Čamac je potonuo, lanac nestao, površina se zagladila i da je netko treći tek sad pogledao, nikad ne bi rekao da se ovdje išta događalo. Zaista, otok je ponovno jače zasjao, napitak se očito regenerirao pošto je čarolija još djelovala i opet je zavladala posvemašnja tišina.

Regulus ni sam ne bi znao opisati kako se izvukao iz te spilje natrag na svježi zrak, do druge maglovite obale. Sve je to bilo preteško za proći, a kamoli još zapisati u živo sjećanje. Bijaše kombinacija puzanja, grebanja te gutanja i povraćanja slane vode. Na žalost, nije povratio ništa osim vode. Kad se izvukao na obalu, većinom zahvaljujući Kreacheru koji ga je s naporom vukao i podbadao, mislio je da se više nikada neće moći pomaknuti. Osjećao se slab i bespomoćan poput meduze koju je more ispljunulo na kopno. Samo je ležao na mokrom kamenju, a ni hladnoća mu više nije bila tako strašna. Bosa stopala mu bijahu izranjavana, ruke također, a iz usta mu je tekla krv jer je zagrizao jezik. Ipak, uspio je. _Uspio je!_ Nadmudrio je Mračnog Gospodara, ukrao njegovu tajnu. _On!_ I jednoga će dana to saznati, o da, pročitat će njegovu poruku i saznati da ga je mala ništarija, Regulus Arcturus Black – prevario! Ha!

No zašto mu sad to nije pričinjavalo veće zadovoljstvo? Bio je siguran da hoće. Uspio je nešto, dokazao se i da, bilo mu je drago zbog toga, riješio se bijesa i kukavičkog naslova, ali… Ali dokazivanje Mračnom Gospodaru više se nije činilo tako važnim. Više bi vrijedilo da se dokaže… nekom drugom. No ne bi mu vjerovao. Zato ga nije ni prije zvao, nitko mu ne bi vjerovao na riječ. Iskoristio je Kreachera koji ga je morao slušati. Ipak, bijaše još jedan razlog. Želio je ovo učiniti sam, po svome, ako ništa drugo dokazati sebi da je u stanju napraviti nešto kako treba, do kraja. Ah, do kraja! Pa nije znao kako uopće uništiti horcrux! Možda sad, kada je u posjedu opipljivog dokaza, možda mu Sirius povjeruje. Da, mogao mu je reći. Želio mu je reći. Da, mora ga pronaći…

Iako mu se činilo da je bio napola spaljen, napola sleđen, usprkos tome što ga je onaj napitak vjerojatno ubijao polako ali sigurno, Regulus je bio žilav. Strpljivo je vukao ruku do pojasa da izvuče štapić, a zatim još strpljivije ponavljao čaroliju za sušenje dok opet nije proradila. Iskoristio ju je još jednom na ružnoj sivoj loptici u koju se skupio vilenjak pokraj njega. Tada se pažljivo, na sve četiri, dovukao do usjeka u stijenama gdje je bio sakrio kaput i ostale stvari. Obukao ih je i iz kaputa izvadio sat. Vrijeme ga je šokiralo. U spilji je proveo nešto više od dva sata. A činilo se kao da je tamo bio cijeli život. No sad kad se sjetio svog plana, duboko se zabrinuo. Sigurno ga već odavno traže. Sad mu je bilo na pameti samo jedno: da se što prije makne odavde.

Zahvaljivao je svojoj ipak korisnoj pameti što je ponio putoključ za natrag. Aparacija mu je u ovakvom stanju bila neizvediva. Uhvatio je Kreachera za tanku ruku, a prstima druge ruke dotaknuo predmet u svom džepu, što bijaše naizgled običan tanjurić za kavu. Ove proklete obale je nestalo i umjesto nje se, nakon kratkog i divljeg putovanja, stvorio uski, mračni prostor zatvoren pljesnivim zidovima, no otvoren prema tamnosivom nebu. Tamo bijahu samo visoka hrpa vlažnog drveta i dvije smrdljive kante za otpatke, a u zidu ravno naprijed stajala su zatvorena mala, prljava vrata.

Stvorili su se iza kuhinje lokala Slim Stan's u Londonu. Regulus je znao vlasnikova sina, pa je ovdje osigurao sobu za stalno korištenje. Iako se u odlasku bio aparatirao iz sobe, namjestio je putoključ da ga za svaki slučaj prebaci ovdje dolje, gdje ga nitko ne bi ni pomišljao tražiti.

"Gdje smo, gospodaru?" Kreacher se ponovo usudio progovoriti, sad kad se okružje promijenilo.

Regulus ga utiša, pa zavitla tanjurić koji je poslužio kao putoključ na suprotni zid, razbivši ga. Pridržao se za kvaku vrata, jedno vrijeme dišući sklopljenih očiju. Bilo mu je vrlo loše. Zatim se uspravio koliko je bilo moguće.

"Hajdemo, ostani iza mene," reče vilenjaku, pa obojica uđu u hodnik pretrpan kutijama. Ovdje je bio otvoren prolaz u kuhinju od kuda su se čuli zvukovi i dopirao miris hrane, no Regulus skrene na uske stepenice za poslugu, pazeći da ne privuče ničiji pogled. Popeo se na prvi kat, gdje su bile sobe, no njegova bijaše na katu iznad. Pridržavajući se za zidove, dokopao se glavnih stuba, no netko je odozgo nailazio. Taman je stigao prekriti Kreachera kaputom, kad ga je spazio Eric, jedan od mladića koji je ovdje radio. Iako nije bio bezjak, taj nikada nije ni išao u Hogwarts.

"Ej, Reg, pa di si se pospremio?" uzvikne Eric, prilazeći mu. Zatim zine. "Izgledaš usrano, stari! S kim si se pograbio?"

"Samo sam umoran, Eric. Previše… pića," odgovori Regulus. Nije znao što da mu drugo kaže, a ne može se reci da mu je lagao. Činilo se tako glupo, nestvarno i… _obično_, valjda, pričati s Ericom u ovome trenutku. Kao da se ova večer uopće nije ni dogodila, kao da se zaista napio nečeg alkoholnog i probudio nakon noćne more. Sad je tako zaželio da to bude istina.

"E jebiga, a mene nisi zvao na tulum? Al ajd, da sam otišo, Tanki Stan bi mi dao nogu u dupe ili bi me natjerao da rintam do jutra," naceri se Eric.

Regulus se s naporom počeo uspinjati uz stepenice, čvrsto se držeći za rukohvat. "Idem gore, u sobu, prileći malo…"

"Dobro, stari," odmahne mu Eric i krene dolje, ali onda se zaustavi. "E da, tražila te tvoja sestrična. Mislio sam da si u sobi…"

Regulus se skamenio na trećoj stepenici. "Je li gore?" upita bez daha.

"Ne, stari, kad sam vidio da te nema, rek'o sam joj. No rek'o sam da su ti stvari tu, pa da dođe kasnije ak hoće. To je bilo prije neki sat. Nisam znao da imaš sestričnu, mračna al zgodnaaa…" produži Eric, pa nestane u dnu stuba.

Već su ga pronašli! Već?! To je bilo prebrzo! Prsti su mu otupjeli koliko je jako stiskao rukohvat da se ne sruši, a medaljon oko vrata postao je strašno težak. Medaljon! Ne smiju ga vidjeti, sve bi završilo u katastrofi! A nije se nadao da može besprimjetno odmagliti odavde. Odustavši od odlaska u sobu, sjeo je na stube, maknuvši kaput s Kreachera koji je zatresao dlakavim ušima. Izgledao je oduševljeno, s dozom opreza.

"Vaša sestrična, mladi gospodaru! Ona vam sigurno može pomoći!"

Regulus ga je za trenutak pogledao kao da nije normalan, prije nego li se sjetio s kime zapravo razgovara. Morao se riješiti Kreachera. No sad je imao i moguće rješenje. Nije bilo druge, samo mu je to preostalo.

"Da," potvrdi Regulus, napeto razmišljajući. "Da, moram je pronaći. Valjda je u blizini. Slušaj, vrlo sam… zadovoljan tobom. Trebaš mi napraviti… samo još posljednju stvar… uzmi ovo…" teško dišući, skine medaljon, odvagne ga u ruci i preda vilenjaku. Odjednom mu je bilo drago, kao da se riješio tereta mnogo težeg od same mase medaljona. "Odnesi ga kući. I sakrij ga… nikome ne govori za njega. Čuvaj ga skrivenog, što god se dogodilo. Nek ostane… naša tajna. Obećaj mi još to… i tada možeš ići."

Odjednom se sjetio kako se u djetinjstvu igrao s Kreacherom, kako se skrivao po toj kući u kutke za koje je samo još vilenjak znao, pa zvao to njihovim tajnim skrovištima. Ovo je sad bas izgledalo tako, kao igra. Čak se i uspio nasmijati tom apsurdu.

"Kreacher obećaje," reče vilenjak, očito s punim povjerenjem u svog mladog gospodara. Zapetljao je medaljon u rub svoje krpe na boku. Da sad Slytherin zna gdje mu je medaljon, okretao bi se u grobu… Regulus se nije mogao prestati slabašno smijati. Pa dobro, što mu je došlo? U ovoj situaciji nije bilo mjesta nikakvom smijehu. Možda baš zato…

"U redu, Kreacher. Idi kući," lagodno reče Regulus. Vilenjak se blago poklonio, a u sljedećem ga trenutku više nije bilo.

Regulus je još ostao sjediti na stubama, držeći se za rukohvat, a smijeh mu se pretvorio u tiho jaukanje, jer su mu tijelom prolazili grozni grčevi. Napola se nadao da ce ga netko pronaći i znati kako da mu pomogne. Pusti snovi. Bio je posve sam. Mora se pokrenuti. Dolje u gostionici bio je kamin, uključen u letimrežu. Ali kamo će… ma bilo gdje. No nije mogao u službene zgrade, bacili bi ga u zatvor prije nego bi stigao išta zucnuti. Kako da nađe Siriusa? Nije imao pojma gdje se Red sastaje. No škola je trajala… Možda da ode u Hogwarts? Nađe Dumbledorea, možda će njega uspjeti uvjeriti. Da, letiprahom ce do Hogsmeadea i nekako se dokopati dvorca. A bilo bi i lijepo opet vidjeti školu… Da je barem opet tamo… Ali, i Snape je bio tamo. Morat će ga pokušati izbjeći.

Nekako se spustio u prizemlje. Provirivši iz hodnika u gostionicu, vidio je da je prilično puna i bučna. Svi su u ovim hladnim večerima bježali na topla mjesta s dovoljno hrane i pića. U blizini ulaza u podrum vidio je "Tankog" Stana, vlasnika gostionice (naravno, imao je više od sto kila). Svog prijatelja Hanka, njegovog sina, spazio je na drugom kraju kako prima narudžbe. Samo ga je trebao zatražiti za malo letipraha i onda će… zaustavio je pogled kad mu je stigao do kamina na suprotnom zidu prostorije. Za stolom tik do kamina sjedila je poznata prilika. Previše poznata. Bijaše to Tanners, mali lukavi uhoda. Smrtonoše su imale krug takvih otpadnika među čarobnjacima, za obavljanje sitnih poslova i kopanje informacija, što su radili za novac ili posredstvom zastrašivanja. Tanners je radio za novac i bio jedan od opasnijih. Znaci, taj je izlaz bio blokiran. Što sad?

Razmišljanje mu je postalo prenaporno. Sad se najviše trudio ostati na nogama. Morat ce pokušati pronaći neki drugi kamin, negdje u okolici. Pošto je Tanners neprestano pogledavao prema glavnom ulazu, krenuo je prema hodniku s toaletima na kraju kojega su bila stražnja vrata. No taman kako je zakoračio, oštra bol ga je presjekla u prsima tako da se prihvatio za prvi oslonac, u ovome slučaju konobara koji je izlazio iz kuhinje. I on i konobar zaletjeli su se u teglu s paprati što je visjela na zidu, a svo posuđe na pladnju što ga je ovaj nosio rasulo se po podu, stvarajući strašnu buku. Regulus se naglo odgurne od zida, jedva dišući, te poleti prema stražnjem izlazu ne obazirući se za sobom. Samo mu je jedna jedina misao okupirala um: _trči, trči, trči…_

Zaletio se u vrata, sva sreća da nisu bila zaključana i istrčao na ulicu, gdje ga je zamalo pokupio automobil. Zvuk trube proparao mu je uši kao neki luđački krik iz imaginarnog svijeta. Zanijevši se, potrčao je niz ulicu, posklizujući se na mokrom popločenju ceste, dok mu je vlaga udarala u lice. Nije uopće osjećao noge, mutilo mu se pred očima, ali je i dalje trčao, ništa drugo nije bilo važno. Odjednom nešto prasne i na križanju ispred njega, u izmaglici u kojoj trenutak ranije nije bilo ničega, stvorilo se tamno obličje. Regulus zastane s mukom, zatetura, pa skrene u mračni odvojak desno od sebe. _Glupo, glupo, ali ionako nema kamo…_ Ipak, pokazalo se da je uličica imala izlaz, spuštala se do uskih stuba koje su završavale u nižoj ulici. Bijaše to duga zavojita ulica osvijetljena rijetkim narančastim lampama, te omeđena stambenim zgradama i nekolicinom parkiranih automobila. Izuzevši jednog čovjeka koji je šetao psa, bijaše pusta. Regulus pojuri na desnu stranu, no spotakne se o nešto i padne na pločnik. Iznad sebe je začuo otrovni smijeh. Zaškiljivši gore, spazi figuru koja je lebdjela pokraj zakrivenih prozora na prvom katu suprotne zgrade. Saplela ga je čarolijom. Regulus krikne u očaju i bijesu i s posljednjim se snagama natjera dalje u bijeg.

"Ma kamo to žuriš, rođače?" odjeknuo je ženski glas za njim, popraćen novim smijehom. Netko u obližnjoj kući je vrisnuo.

Utrčao je u sljedeću uličicu, sad posve dezorijentiran. Pedesetak metara dalje ispred sebe spazio je mnogo više svjetla i buku prometa. No na pola puta prema tom cilju udario je u neku nevidljivu, elastičnu barijeru. Zapravo uopće nije bila nevidljiva, bijaše to najobičnija žičana ograda. Ali što se njega ticalo, mogao je biti i magijom pojačani čelični zid, jer nije bilo nikakve šanse da uspije izvesti čaroliju za kidanje ili bilo što drugo. Prstima se zakvačio za ogradu, opet postavši užasno svjestan boli koja je prijetila da ce ga živoga raskomadati. Nije više mogao trčati. Nije više mogao ništa. Začuje korake iza sebe.

"U čemu je problem, dečko?" odjekne oštri muški glas. "Nisu te u školi učili rastapati metal? _Machava!_"

Začuje se zvuk šištanja, a Regulus se odbaci od ograde, sletjevši leđima na visoku hrpu kartonskih kutija. Ograda se razderala u jednoj usijanoj liniji, a da se nije maknuo čarolija bi mu prerezala šaku. Osvrnuvši se, nešto dalje od sebe ugledao je visokog smrtonošu s kukuljicom preko glave i licem u sjeni. No Regulusu nije bilo teško pogoditi tko je to.

"Hajde, bježi dalje, klinjo! Volim dobar lov," nastavi ovaj. "Ili si se sad već smrznuo od straha, je li, zeče?"

Bijaše to vrlo, vrlo spora misao, no Regulus ipak osjeti da bi trebao bar nekako uzvratiti. Bijaše to još onaj trunak prkosa koji se ipak uspio probiti na površinu. A moglo bi biti i sumnjivo da se ne pokuša boriti. Odigrat će ovo do kraja. Imao je i sasvim dovoljnu želju da drugi čarobnjak osjeti barem djelić boli slične njegovoj. Dokopao se svog štapića i zamahnuo prema Rodolphusu, iako presporo.

"_Cru…_"

"_Machava!_" odmah uzvrati smrtonoša.

Regulus vrisne i padne na koljena kako mu je stravična bol proparala desnu saku. Štapić mu je ispao, a to nije bilo sve što je izgubio. Prislonio je ruku na hladni, vlažni pločnik, ne usuđujući se baciti pogled na nju.

Drugi je smrtonoša stigao preko krovova i sletio pokraj Rodolphusa. Odbacila je metlu u stranu i spustila kukuljicu, otkrivši sjajnu crnu kosu i blijedo lice vrlo pravilnih linija. U gladnim očima joj je sjala čista pakost.

"Ah, zašto me nisi pričekao?" slatkastim se tonom obratila mužu. "Znaš dobro da ne odobravam tvoj stil. Previše je neuredan."

"To je samo par prstiju, draga. Ništa što bi moglo iskrvariti, barem ne brzo," odgovori Rodolphus nezainteresirano, posvećujući svu pažnju ispravljanju nabora na svojim rukavicama.

Bellatrix ga zabljesne provokativnim pogledom za koji je znala da ne može nikoga ostaviti ravnodušnim. Bila je zadovoljna reakcijom kad ju je Rodolphus polako odmjerio, pa je opet svratila pažnju na Regulusa. Lagano krene prema njemu, razočarano vrteći glavom.

"C c c, Reggie, Reggie… kad pomislim da ne možeš ispasti veća budala, ti me ipak iznenadiš, kopile malo." Tada joj glas postane hladniji i mnogo se mržnje očitovalo u svakoj riječi. "Da barem _jesi_ kopile! Nikad ti ne bi odala priznanje da si Black, ali nešto očito ne valja s tim McMillanovim rodom, kada si ispao veća ništarija i od svog bijednog brata! No on je barem dosljedan u odabiru strane."

_Sirius… nikada neće saznati. Ali… valjda nije bitno…_ Razmišljao je tužno, kad su do njega doprijele njezine riječi. Pogled mu je preletio krvavu masu što je nekada bila njegova desna šaka. Nije mogao zaustaviti suze. Tada ga Bellatrix naglo zgrabi za ovratnik pelerine, a sva ljepota njezina lica posve se izobličila u izraz mržnje i gađenja. Njezino pravo lice bilo je nadasve ružno.

"Jesi li pričao s nekim, Reggie? Jesi si pijuknuo nekome koju tajnu, mala kukavico, ha? Plan za Bonesove, možda? Ne cvili sad samo, odgovori mi! _Crucio!_"

Bilo je to daleko previše od onoga što je sad mogao podnijeti. Sljedeće što je znao bilo je da potrbuške leži na cesti, licem u plitkoj, muljavoj lokvi vode, s osjećajem kao da ga je netko strujnim udarom probudio iz dubokog sna nakon što mu je polomio sve kosti u tijelu. Utroba i desna ruka kao da su mu bile u plamenu, ali nije imao snage čak ni da vrisne, niti bilo što drugo. Povratak svijesti bijaše prestrašan. Trebalo mu je više sekundi da izoštri vid, ugledavši ravno naprijed zgnječenu limenku i onu razderanu ogradu. Povratak zvuka popratila je tupa glavobolja, a izvor glasova ostao je njemu iza leđa.

"…se netko onesvijesti nakon prve kletve, to je i suviše jadno. Kao da bi bio sposoban učiniti nam bilo kakvu štetu, a nije ni znao ništa bitno. Daj samo završi to."

Regulus prestane slušati. Umjesto toga, zadrži pažnju na onom mutnom svjetlu daleko na drugome kraju ulice – na drugome kraju svijeta. Osjeti snažnu želju da se nađe tamo. Odjednom se prisjetio svega: sebe kao miljenika kuće Black, škole, pripadnosti domu Slytherina, zadnje svađe s bratom koji ga je nazvao naivčinom koja ne misli svojom glavom, urezivanja groznog crnog znaka na lijevu ruku, gorkog osviještenja i svoje zadnje odluke, i spilje… sjetio se spilje. I onoga što mu je napitak učinio. A ipak, koliko god je tada želio i zazivao kraj, koliko god je sada želio da sve ovo prestane, ipak… htio je živjeti. Bi, kad bi mogao. Kad bi se mogao vratiti… napravio bi neke stvari drukčije. I onda možda ne bi morao ovako umrijeti u ovoj hladnoj noći, u toj mračnoj, prljavoj uličici, između kontejnera za smeće i gomile vlažne kartonske ambalaže. I možda ne bi morao umrijeti sam._ Ali, u redu_, pokušao se uvjeriti. _U redu…_ Začudo, u tom trenutku, strah je oslabio i zaista se osjetio malo bolje. Možda… samo možda… je zaista i bilo u redu.

Jasna zelena svjetlost obasjala je limenku i ogradu i sitne kapljice na asfaltu. Zahvatio ga je čudan, snažan, nezaustavljiv vjetar, brišući sve zvukove, svu svjetlost, svu bol i napokon ga odnoseći daleko odavde, daleko od svega.


End file.
